Oddity
by synergyfox
Summary: It was oddly amusing as she lay on the bed, two women glaring daggers at each other above her. She was fairly certain that if they had been sorceresses, lightening would have been emitting from their eyes. Cara/Dahlia, Cara/Kahlan if ya squint.


**A/N: Oneshot, testing out a new writing style, not very happy with it.**

**Summary: It was oddly amusing as she lay on the bed, two women glaring daggers at each other above her. She was fairly certain that if they had been sorceresses, lightening would have been emitting from their eyes. **

**Pairing: Cara/Dahlia, Cara/Kahlan if you squint**

**Takes place after 2x20.  
**

It was oddly amusing as she lay on the bed, two women glaring daggers at each other above her. She was fairly certain that if they had been sorceresses, lightening would have been emitting from their eyes.

Just days ago Dahlia had freed her from the Mord'Sith dungeon, opting to stay behind when Darken Rahl left to speak with the Sisters of the Dark about enchanting an Agiel. As much as she had wanted Cara back, she would not stand by and allow her to be broken beyond all repair. That was not how a Mord'Sith was trained.

They had stopped by a village and Dahlia had managed to procure a change of clothes as well as cooking materials, bedrolls and other necessities such as bandages. Cara had made a valiant effort to get into the cotton clothes on her own, only allowing Dahlia to help when she came to lacing the front of her simple, black pants and a pair of "borrowed" boots. Dahlia had explained to her that if they traveled for a few more hours they would make it to the woodlands and could set up camp safely.

The world had passed by in a daze for Cara as she sat in front of Dahlia, she faintly recalled witnessing a rift sealing in front of them. Dahlia had stopped the horse and they had both watched as the torn veil faded from view, everything returning as it had been a year previous.

By the time they had reached the woodlands night had fallen and Dahlia had moved about, setting up camp. Cara had attempted to help but Dahlia had resorted to _threatening _her, explaining that if she did not sit and rest she would be tied to the tree while Dahlia finished preparing everything, injuries or no.

Somehow she had earned a slight smile from the other Mord'Sith as she rolled her eyes and let out a disgruntled puff of air, crossing her arms over her chest. Once camp was set and their stomachs were filled with food Dahlia had purchased from the village, Cara had slept soundly against Dahlia. She had used the taller woman's arm as a pillow and felt safer than she had in a long while with Dahlia's other arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

When morning had come she had awoken to 3 deep purple on her bedroll next to her head, Dahlia had packed up the camp while she slept to her mortification. Her embarrassment had quelled when Dahlia offered her an understanding look and as soon as her own bedding was packed Dahlia had subtly aided her in mounting the horse. Her hands had ghosted gently over Cara's hips, ensuring that if Cara's still weak body gave out, she would be there to catch her.

On the horse Cara had devoured her plums, sighing contently and leaning into Dahlia's front, they had spoken of things which had transpired after Cara had allied herself with the Seeker, Mother Confessor and First Wizard. Cara had elected small smiled and chuckles throughout her weaving of the tales.

By the time night fell again they had reached the current town they were residing in and Cara found herself in this odd predicament.

Dahlia had purchased a room, paying for a few nights so Cara could recover easier and she could tend to her, much to the green-eyed woman's protests. Once Cara had bathed, washing as much of the blood and grime from her body as she could, Dahlia had taken care with her afterwards, bandaging what she could once she cleaned the wounds.

The covers had been warm and the bed soft, she had slept burrowed into Dahlia that night, soft hands tenderly caressing her abused back, humming softly to her, soothing her.

The next day Dahlia had gone to the market to haggle for items and find information on the Seeker and the others. Cara had gone down to the stream, while hot water would have been preferable, she knew that properly washing her body would take some time.

Hours had passed, mid-afternoon had come and gone by the time the two women returned to the room. Dahlia had kissed the top of her head, running her fingers lightly through her now silky hair before suggesting dinner down in the tavern.

The tavern had been full with drunkards and travelers from far across the Midlands, there were even a few D'Haran soldiers who still wore their uniforms, intimidating the customers. Thankfully, Dahlia had heeded Cara's advice and had taken her braid out, it fell down in soft curls, reminding her of Kahlan's dark locks.

The two Mord'Sith had enjoyed a meal of meat, vegetables and water, opting not to try the ale. Though it was still light out after they had finished their meal, Cara was drained and Dahlia had known somehow, no matter how much she had tried to hide it. She had been led upstairs and had climbed in bed, Dahlia had wrapped herself around her from behind, humming softly in her ear.

_That _was when the door had been blown from its hinges, landing smoldering on the floor. Dahlia had jumped out of bed, Agiel in hand, twirling it expertly as Cara moved from the bed, clutching her own Agiels. Her muscles had tensed as the pain coursed through her body and she embraced it like a long, lost lover. Her dark, jade eyes focused on the door, eyes widening in recognition when she saw Zedd standing there, Richard and Kahlan flanking him.

Kahlan had moved inside and had Cara in her arms in seconds, holding her tightly, the pained intake of breath had led to an Agiel pressed firmly to Kahlan's neck.

Cara's eyes had widened and she had actually scolded the other woman, "Dahlia!"

"She hurt you." Dahlia snapped, glaring at Kahlan.

Kahlan and Dahlia had stared at each other, weapons drawn and ready for a fight. It had taken Zedd and Richard minutes to convince Kahlan to lower her daggers and longer for Cara to coax the Agiel from Dahlia's hand.

"It's good to see your safe." Richard's words had been warm and caring, "We've been looking for you for days." She was curious how Zedd had escaped, Cara only nodded.

"We were searching for you as well." Cara explained and Richard gave her a glowing smile whilst Kahlan continued to glare at Dahlia, "Might it be possible to discuss this in the morning?" Those words had led to this... oddity.

Kahlan had refused to leave Cara alone with Dahlia and Dahlia had refused to leave, Cara had just rolled her eyes and moved to the bed. She had clambered under the covers and Zedd had repaired the door with his magic, the other two women in the room did not move, watching the other moodily.

Nearly 20 minutes had passed before a silent agreement was made and the two women had climbed onto the bed. The two women continued to glare at each other and after another 10 minutes Cara threw her arms up, sighing loudly at their childish actions.

"Will you two desist? I am tired and sore and would like to sleep without having to worry about taking _another _bath in the stream to clean _more _blood from my body." Cara snapped, glaring at both women.

They both had the audacity to give her scandalized looks.

She pursed her lips.

She was tired.

She was sore.

She was ill-tempered.

What little patience she _did _have was cut.

"If the two of you refuse to desist I will cook for the next month when we leave this town." Kahlan paled and Dahlia grimaced, sharing a look before settling down, "And you think I'm insufferable." Cara muttered, closing her eyes.

When morning came Cara had watched the other two stealthily pull their weapons from under their pillows.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

**A/N2: Hopefully it was a little amusing.**


End file.
